A Warbler's Tale
by ChibyL
Summary: Dalton Accademy is like safe heaven. Most of the students here aren't just smart or rich kids, they are troubled teens who ended up in this school to save themselves. [BlainexKurt][ThadxSebastian] are the main couples. Also figuring: [WesxDavid][ThadxWes][NickxJeff] and past [Blaine/Sebastian]. Trigger warnings in the later chapters: rape, panic attac, hemophilia.
1. The Dalton Accademy

_**Hi! So… I know that Glee ended but I was already working on this and I hope you'll still like to read it…**_

_**Nothing to explain, just… Lots of Angst, medical talking in the following chapters and that's it!**_

_**Thanks to EzwithaZ for beta-ing this!**_

_**The Dalton Accademy**_

The first thought Kurt had as he set foot on the floor of Dalton Academy, is that everyone here must be gay. Maybe it's because they're singing 'Teenage Dream', or maybe it's because the soloist is looking at him like he wanted to undress him there and then, or maybe because everyone else is looking at the soloist with that same intention.

But when he dares to ask, everyone burst out laughing. Then someone takes him by the hand and leads him away from the others.

That's how he ends up sitting on a chair in front of three of the guys that were singing not too long ago: Wes and David – Kurt doesn't even know who is who, but it doesn't really matter – and Blaine, the amazing soloist who was undressing him with his eyes, is now looking in Kurt's general direction, blushing slightly, "Uh, well, I'm gay," he admits, as if there is any need to clarify.

"But we aren't!" the Chinese boy replies, while his friend echoes his words. And Kurt could have believed that, if their hands hadn't _accidently_ ended up in each other's while they were talking. Well, if these two aren't gay, than Kurt has never sang 'Single Ladies' in front of his dad!

Come on, he met them no longer than fifteen minutes ago and he is totally shipping them! He really wishes that Mercedes was here right now, she is the only one who would have understood his feelings.

In the meanwhile, he stares back at them, a little concerned. No way, everyone in here is gay, it's just that some might admit it, whilst others wouldn't. Kurt is going to love being here, he already knows that and he is suddenly so glad that his dad and Carole insisted on him giving this school a chance.

Blaine suddenly waves goodbye to Wes and David with his breath-taking smile and takes Kurt's hand, leading him through the hallways for what looks like a tour of the place. "We always do this," he explains, straightening his back and pulling at his tie, trying to look like a real mentor, but honestly, Kurt is too focused on his biceps to actually notice anything else, "You are my new roommate, so it's my job to show you everything."

"Roommates? O-okay."

As soon as Kurt arrived at the Dalton Academy, his dad took his bags and told him to look around, so he hasn't been in his room yet. He doesn't even know where it's supposed to be, but if Blaine is his roommate, who is Kurt to complain?

"Oh, and by the way Wes and David aren't gay, really," he says again and this time he looks very serious. Of course his eyes are as sweet as they were before, but his expression looks impossibly serious.

"Okay. I mean, I didn't want to make them uncomfortable, I was just guessing," Kurt mutters, but Blaine doesn't pay attention, too focused on two of the guys in front of them, next to the wall, speaking about something that looks pretty serious judging by their faces.

One of them is Nicholas, Nick, the tall boy with a very low voice, Kurt spotted him talking with the only blonde guy in the crew that was singing earlier. Kurt already likes him, as much as he likes everyone else here. _Oh, God_, what if Blaine wants to introduce him? What is Kurt supposed to say? And what if they just stop in front of him, waiting for him to talk? _Kurt, please, just don't try to joke. Your jokes always suck_.And what if they want to shake his hand? _Shit_, his hands are sweaty.

Then his eyes stop on the other boy. He hadn't noticed him before. Maybe he wasn't even there, or maybe Kurt was too focused on Blaine's soft lips to acknowledge the rest of the world. He looks sad, Nick's arm is on his shoulders and now Kurt is almost sure he is trying to comfort him. Kurt's first thought is, _Shit, someone died_.

And then Blaine asks, "Trouble in paradise?" and Nick sighs, answering for his friend, "Wes decided to change his dorm. And Sebastian is his new roommate from now on."

This must be a tragedy, given Blaine's face, his lips parted in surprise, his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. And that guy looks like he is on the verge of crying.

Sebastian, as Blaine explains, is one of the boys who was singing with them, next to Wes and behind the blonde boy whose name is Jeff, by the way. Obviously Kurt has no clue of who this Sebastian is, but he lets Blaine and Nick keep explaining. What he gets in the end is that this Sebastian is an incredibly fascinating boy, as handsome as he is cruel. He must have been mean to every Warbler and no one knows why he is still with them, even if it looks like he actually hates them.

"What about the zero tolerance policy?" he asks. That's exactly why Kurt went to Dalton, to be safe, to stop being scared of getting out of bed and-

"Sebastian has never hurt anyone. Not physically, at least. He is a good guy, in the end." Blaine suddenly shuts up when the other two boys give him a look.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later," Nick suddenly says, "You're busy with Kurt and we were going to the Principal's office".

As soon as they turn the corner and are alone again, Kurt is allowed to know who the other boy is, Thad. He and Blaine are on their second year here, which is quite strange. Well, Thad looked smaller, but it's probably just because he was crying and looked like a little puppy who had just been abandoned on the side of the road. But Blaine? Blaine really seemed older, with his whole self-confident attitude, that amazing body and yes, he is quite short, but that has nothing to do with his age. By the way, Kurt doesn't think it's fair that they don't even share one class. He really wants to be with him as much as possible.

He lets Blaine show him around, even if he already knows he won't remember half of what he is seeing by tomorrow. He starts to pay attention again just as they enter their room. He doesn't know why, but he is suddenly scared. It's been good to be with Blaine, but now, being here, in front of his new room, makes everything real. He is going to live here, from now on. It's scary and he doesn't even know why. He shakes his head and tries to get all of these worries out of his mind and focus on the present. He swears, through clenched teeth, "If dad or someone else touched my belongings, I'm ready to kill someone," and Blaine laughs, finally opening the door and giving Kurt his own key.

Kurt takes a deep breath and follows his roommate inside. The room is big, bigger than how he imagined it, the curtains on the windows are almost pretty, considering they are in a school dorm and not in a five stars hotel. But why are they red and blue? Of course, they must be Dalton's colors, the blazers all the kids are wearing are the same and suddenly Kurt feels as if he had just been thrown in the Harry Potter's world. For a brief second he imagines himself wearing a red and blue scarf, watching Quidditch and yelling for Blaine to catch the golden- _Okay, stop_. This is insane.

His bed must be the one next to the window, since on the other one there are very strange sheets.

"Is that-?" he asks.

"Bananas in Pajamas. It's my favorite cartoon ever. Ever," Blaine answers, quickly adding, "It was. I mean, I really liked it when I was a kid. Not that I still watch it. Nope. And my brother, he bought it for me, as a present, you know."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt drops the subject saving him from further embarrassment, even if he has to admit that babbling Blaine is even cuter than strong and confident Blaine. Really, Kurt could wrap his arms around him right now and- Again, _stop picturing strange scenarios with your new roommate, Kurt_. That's unhealthy. And why in the hell is his stomach aching? He met this boy no more than two hours ago and it looks like he is already under his spell. What about the '_I'm not going there just to forget Finn_,' speech he gave Mercedes? What about the '_I'm not looking for my soul mate_'? it's been no longer than two hours and he has already forgot all the good aims he had.

Okay, he doesn't need to tell Mercedes about Blaine. No, he decides, he won't tell her something like that, just in order to be classified as the same old romantic idiot, so desperate to find someone, to fall in love with the first one who dares to speak to him. It isn't Kurt's fault that he happens to be his really, really hot and cute roommate, with a breath-taking smile, loved and praised by every gay boy of the Dalton Academy_. You don't even have a chance, Hummel_. And why does it all looks like a damn cliché?

He sighs and carefully opens one of his bags. He needs to put everything in the little space he has and he suddenly realizes that he won't need all of the clothes he brought with him, since they wear a uniform here. Well, he'll find a way to show off this new peach trench at least.

In the meanwhile Blaine is just sitting on his bed, looking at every move Kurt makes. It's getting quite embarrassing.

Being in Sebastian's room isn't that bad to be honest. It would be a real drama if Sebastian tried to kill him in his sleep, but that's impossible. Mr. I'm Perfection on Earth Sebastian Smythe won't risk upsetting his curriculum, not for someone with as little worth as Thad.

The real problem is the reason why Thad is now sharing a room with him, the fact that without any warning from Wes, he has been called to the principal's office and given a new key and a new room. Sebastian being his new roommate is just the cherry on the top of the cake, the proof that in his past life he must have done something so horrible to deserve all this torture.

And all of that just for a damn kiss.

Yeah, Wes had probably been a little too high, but no one can say that Thad had abused him – which seems to be exactly what Wes is spreading around. It wasn't like that, because even if it's the truth that Thad was the almost sober one, there is no doubt that it was Wes who pushed him against a wall and put his tongue into his mouth. And for being someone who declares to be absolutely and without any doubt straight, he must have been pretty confused.

By the way, when he woke up the next day, Thad was alone in their room and it was late, since Wes was the one who always woke him up and instead he had decided to let him sleep. And obviously it was the last day before the spring break. Of course, because Thad's bad luck has no limits.

So, Wes didn't even answer any of his calls and they didn't have a chance to talk. Thad counted on having that talk today, hoping Wes had had enough time to clear his mind and be reasonable. But apparently he was wrong.

Wes still doesn't want to talk to him.

That's the reason why Thad didn't go the Warblers meeting. What's the point on being there if his ex best friend hates him? He has always known that if the Warblers treated him as a friend, it was just because of Wes, so now that everyone knows that he did something as bad as kissing his straight friend, who is supposed to want to be his friend now?

He didn't even think Nick would look for him, asking for a reason why he wasn't with the other Warblers. He couldn't tell him how upset he was, Nick was Wes's friend in the first place, so Sebastian seemed the best excuse. '_I have to share a room with Sebastian_,' were his exact words, he never said, '_Wes asked to change room,_' which was how Nick explained the situation to Blaine. Which is wrong, by the way, since it had been Thad the one who actually had to move from the room. But the point is that Thad had been right, if Nick knows that it had been Wes to ask for a new roommate, he has to know why, or at least Wes's version of why a change was necessary. And to be honest, if Wes had been so drunk that he kissed his gay friend, his version of the event isn't too trustworthy.

He doesn't try to defend himself though. Instead he lets Nick take him to the principal's office and try to explain that Sebastian is the worst roommate ever. Thad lets him talk, well aware that he won't get anything, he knows that you need a damn good reason to ask for a change. Now, what was Wes's good reason, he doesn't want to know, but putting energy into finding a new one to avoid Sebastian seems useless.

He patiently waits for Nick's argument to end and once they are in the hallway again, he dares to speak, "Nick, listen-"

"No. You, listen. Whatever kind of shit Sebastian gives you, you tell me or Jeff. Understood?"

Thad hates the way everyone always thinks he needs to be treated like a child, he hates Nick's expression, as if he was his father, he hates that there isn't Wes telling him all these kind of things. He nods, barely holding back a sigh, while Nick keeps telling him how dangerous Sebastian can be.

There are rumors that last year he did something, nobody knows what, to Blaine. He always denied it and Sebastian hasn't been expelled; they just changed their rooms and stopped talking to each other. _The dark side of the Dalton_, Wes said once, but he was probably just joking. By the way, after that incident, Sebastian started acting like a douche and his second roommate, Owen, has transferred to another country this year. That's how Thad ended up in his room and well, of course he isn't glad about the situation, but what could be so bad about being his roommate?

"Hey, you listening?"

Thad blinks twice, trying to focus on Nick, "Yeah," he mumbles through clenched teeth, holding his breath. There's Wes, just behind Nick's back and Thad is on the verge of crying. There he is, his ex best friend who first kissed him and then decided not to talk to him. He really wishes he could talk to him, right there and then, but there's David and there are people in the hallway and Thad really doesn't want to make a scene.

He feels Nick's hand on his wrist as he is obviously trying to take him away, but Thad can't be coherent at the moment. Not while the only person who actually cared about him has suddenly become the greatest douche Thad has ever met. And he's met a lot of stupid ones.

"I've to go," he suddenly says and runs away before Nick can even realize

what's going on.

He knows that his ex best friend has turned in his direction, he can almost feel the burn of Wes's look on his back, but he doesn't turn to face him. Nope, he just runs to his new room, which happens to be exactly in front of the old one. What irony! Now he has to see Wes coming out of his room every day and to be reminded every single day of his life, how it ended between them and cry for his forgiveness, because despite everything, he already misses Wes.

He sets his jaw, trying to compose himself and enters the room.

Sebastian is sitting on his bed, reading. His legs are graciously laying on the top of the sheets, an old-fashion cardigan is barely hanging on his shoulders and if the circumstances where different, Thad would have make fun of his style. Right now his only concern is to avoid danger, he doesn't want to make his permanence here worse.

"Hi," Sebastian greets him and when Thad turns in his direction, the book is on the shelf next to the bed and Sebastian is standing, walking quickly in his direction. He crosses his arms over his chest and his leg rhythmically ticking up and down against the floor, "You weren't at rehearsals today."

Great, someone else who wants to put his nose in Thad's life, "I'm not a Warbler anymore." That's not exactly the truth, since he never officially abandoned the club, but he is going to talk to David as soon as possible, which means, as soon as he can talk to him without Wes being present. And they are always together.

Sebastian shrugs, "Good. One less idiot to take care of," he says and Thad wishes he could kill him. He's just another person who thinks he needs to be taken care of. And yes, he should be more offended about being called an idiot, but he's not.

"Hey, calm down," Sebastian suddenly says, making fun of him as always, "Your ears are fuming."

"Leave me alone."

"You are the one who came in whilst I was reading."

Thad fists his hands, well aware that he is ready to explode. So he decides to lock himself in the bathroom; anything is better than being there with Sebastian.

That's why he hates first days. There is nothing to do, since you should have time to organise your things and make new friends. Easier said then done.

Last year, his first year at Dalton, he met Wes as soon as he arrived, he spent the whole day with him . It had been the best first day Thad had ever had. And he had had lots of them.

And now that Thad has a chance to stay in the same school until graduation, he wishes he could leave. Maybe he should have gone to Florida with his dad. Maybe his dad was right when he said Thad wasn't strong enough to take care of himself. Not yet.

Sure, he could spend his time setting his things up, but he doesn't want to share the same oxygen as Sebastian any longer then he has to. He'll wait for him to go away for that.

So what? He's supposed to make new friends? He doesn't even want to think about it.


	2. My braces are breaking

_**Hi everyone! **_

_**First of all thanks to my beta for her amazing work! I know it's hard and I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I'm doing my best and she is just amazing!**_

_**So, here we have the second chapter… I have to warn you, you probably won't understand too much of what's going on, but things start to get interesting. I hope you'll like it.**_

_**One more thing, if you have suggestions or helpful critics (okay, even if you just want to tell me how bad this whole thing is) just tell me. I'd like to know what you think about what I write.**_

_**Oh, and don't bother trying to understand why I used this title, it makes no sense at all. I was just listening to Ed Sheeran's song.**_

_**My braces are breaking**_

Living with Sebastian Smythe was becoming a mission impossible. In the last three days Thad has had to pray for him to get out of the bathroom before his bladder exploded; do his homework in the dark, because 'Your Highness' had decided it was time to sleep and turn off the lights. Not only that but he made it his personal mission to make it a treasure hunt every morning to find everything he thought would be fun to hide in the weirdest places he could think of.

Not to mention the amount of times Thad has been locked out of his own room. Okay, maybe that's partly his fault too, he is the one who always forget his keys, but that's only because he's too used to Wes always opening the door for him. But still the fact that Sebastian refuses to open the door for the pure pleasure of leaving him out in the hallway is plain cruel. And more than once, while Thad had been waiting for a moment of pity from Sebastian and to be let back into his room, he would see Wes, or worse, Wes's strange looks and the suffocating presence of David. That's why he had decided yesterday to tie his keys to his trousers belt loops to avoid further humiliation.

Or at least that was the plan, before Sebastian decided to turn off his alarm, making him late and in the end spill his water all over his clothes in a rush to get ready. He was already late, so he changed into new clothes and of course, forgot his key attached to the soaked ones.

But he has a new plan, he feels smart today. He won't go back to his room for the whole afternoon, but he'll go there right after dinner, before Sebastian. So, when Sebastian comes back and locks the door, he won't be able to shut him out because he'll already be there. Why didn't he think of this sooner?

He's taking his books from his desk, quietly putting them into his full bag, completely focused on his own thoughts. Thinking is something he almost always gets lost in. He misses the Warblers, but at the same time he is deeply hurt by their behaviour. The only ones who still talk to him are Nick and Blaine and while the first doesn't share lessons with him, the second is always with the new kid. So Thad spends all day alone, missing Wes even more.

"Hey."

"Sebastian," he sighs. Now he's going to make his life a living hell during the day too? What horrible thing he has he done to deserve this? Bad karma? Sometimes he misses his old schools, which is pretty depressing.

He carefully meets Sebastian's gaze, as he clenches his teeth, "Tell me you have your keys."

Thad blinks as his hand flies to the spot where his key should be, even though he already knows he won't feel anything but the fabric of his clothes. Finally he shakes his head, grabbing his bag and leaving Sebastian standing there, while he goes to the library. He has a plan, right?

"Great!" Sebastian snaps, following him and telling him that it's his fault – yeah, because everything seems to be Thad's fault lately – that he forgot his key too, so they are both locked out. "Really, really great."

Thad supposes he should be worried, instead he almost feels like laughing. So Mr-I'm-God-on-Earth is not as invincible as he looks. Of course it isn't Thad's fault Sebastian forgot his key, but you know what? If it was, he would be proud of it.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot? How do you think we're going to get back in now?" Sebastian snaps again and Thad can feel the gaze of the other students on them as he stubbornly looks to the ground. His heart is racing now and his cheeks burn. The only thing he can do right now is walk faster, trying to get away from everyone.

At some point, just as Thad is turning to the left, Sebastian grabs his arm, pushing him in the opposite direction. Great, now he'll have a bruise. Why can't people be more gentle, if they really need to touch him?

"Come with me, I've got an idea."

Thad knows that 'I've an idea' always means 'I know a way to cause you trouble, even if you don't want to', and of course if Sebastian Smythe is the one to state the phrase, his worries quickly double. But his hold on Thad's arm is still strong, it still hurts, so, if he doesn't want to hurt more, he doesn't really have a choice but to follow him. "I don't think-"

"Shut up and walk."

"It's cold," Thad says as soon as they reach the yard behind the dorms, "May I know what's going on in your mind?" He's serious. What the hell is Sebastian trying to do? Since it has been cold in the last few days there aren't many people there. There is no one but them and to be honest Thad doesn't like to be alone, especially with someone like Sebastian.

His plan sounds good in the end: they climb the tall, strong tree which branches always hit their window when there is heavy wind – the main reason why Thad can't sleep when the weather outside is bad – and luckily for them, their windows is open - only because Sebastian thought it would have been fun to make the room cold for Thad- so they can climb up there and enter the room.

"Yeah," Thad shrugs, "I really don't want to crack my head open and break my neck. Thanks anyway," he says, as he walks to the door again.

"Hey, Thad," Sebastian calls, "If you leave me here, you can sleep in the hallway tonight. Or ask Wes and David if they want to let you sleep with them."

"Sebas-"

"Come on. You go first," Sebastian says with an evil smirk, "I'll tell you what to do."

"I'm gonna regret this. I know I'll regret this," Thad mumbles, finding his way through the branches. He has never been described as an agile guy, but he was a kid once, he still remembers how to climb a tree, trying to avoid splinters and fragile branches that might break under his weight.

It's almost easier than he thought it would be, especially whilst Thad is so focused on the hate he is experiencing against Sebastian right now, to actually think of what he's s doing.

"The view from here is amazing," Sebastian says suddenly, clearly pointing to Thad's back side and Thad stops, giving him a look and then closing his eyes.

Fuck, where was he when in every movie someone yells 'Don't look down'? He feels his hands shaking, suddenly sweaty and when did he get this high? His right foot slips and he moves his left hand to hold onto something tough and presses his body against the tree, still trying to catch his breath. This would be right time to open his eyes.

"You okay?" Sebastian yells from the ground.

No, no, of course he is not okay. He just cut his hand, he can feel a few drops of blood running down his wrist, but he doesn't dare look at it. Just please, don't be something serious. _Please_. He feels dizzy from the panic more than from how high up he is, tears are running down his cheeks and his lower lip is trembling. He looks to the ground one last time and then looks up to the building in front of him, recognizing the window as his room, as it's the only one open. He is closer to the window than to the ground, so he should just keep going. He swallows, running his right hand over his face, trying to clear his vision and starts moving again.

He is so concentrated that he doesn't notice that Sebastian is approaching him until he feels the air moving next to him and for a brief moment he thinks he is losing his balance and falling down. Sebastian levers on his arms and climbs up the window; Thad follows not too long later; he just sits on the window sill for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, then he finally sets his feet in his room. Fucking Sebastian for his crazy ideas. And fuck himself for forgetting his keys.

He stares at his left wrist with rage, finally deciding to turn it and evaluate the damage. There is a long cut from the base of his pinkie to his wrist. It doesn't look too deep, but there is too much blood to be sure. Okay, he needs to clean it and decide what to do. Quickly.

"Sebastian, open the door. Now!" he yells as he realizes that Sebastian is in the bathroom and he needs to get in there.

"And why would I? Wait for me to be done. My hands are dirty with wet leaves and resin."

"Yes, and mine are covered in blood, so open this fucking door," he snaps.

Seconds later the door opens up and Sebastian gives him an annoyed look, "It's all yours Princess."

Thad mumbles something like a "Thanks" and just stands still for a few seconds, waiting for Sebastian to go away. Which isn't clearly happening. His roommate crosses his arms over his chest and keeps staring, so Thad decides to surrender and lets the cold water to run over the cut.

"Come on, it's just a cut," Sebastian says, throwing him out again as soon as the blood has been washed from his hand. Thad is out of his view before Sebastian can notice that his hand his covered in blood again.

"Fuck!" he swears, holding a tissue against the cut and using just one hand to try and open the drawer next to the bed. If only Wes- but Wes isn't there and he can't allow himself to be so emotional right now. He uses his teeth to hold the gauze, putting a swab on the cut the best he can and then he starts to wrap his hand in the gauze, helping himself with his mouth and the finger of his left hand. He is left-handed, he isn't really agile with his right hand, but he can't ask Sebastian for help. So he needs to hurry if he doesn't want to bleed out anymore.

Did he say that he misses Wes? Well, he misses him so much right now.

"Blaine, we should talk."

Blaine knew this moment was bound to come, he knew it as soon as Nick told him about the dorm changes. But if the Warblers think that he's going to talk about what happened last year, between him and Sebastian, they are wrong. If someone thinks that he is going to do something, so that Thad won't be sharing his dorm with Sebastian, they are wrong once again.

He will do everything he can to make sure that his friend will be okay and that no one will hurt him, of course. But nothing more, there won't be confessions, there won't be tear-jecrking speeches nor the typical Dalton drama. Nope.

He won't let bad memories ruin his day. "We can talk later, Wes. See you at rehearsals, okay?" he waves his hand and starts looking for Kurt.

It looks like Blaine's life is finally taking a turn in the right direction. Last year, forgetting about Sebastian's little accident, had been the greatest school year he has ever had. And this one seems even better, with an amazing new roommate, with his soft hair and a weird obsession for fashion. Okay, he hasn't had a chance to touch Kurt's hair at all and he can't be sure that it's as soft as it seems, but whatever.

There is a part of Blaine which is pretty curious to know how Kurt ended up at Dalton Academy. Most of the students aren't here for the prestige of the school, nor for their high QI. They are here because they have something to forget or something to run from or something to hide and Blaine is still debating which alternative is worse. Most of the students here have been forced by their families to attend; some have tried to get theirselves expelled during their first few weeks here, in order to get back to the real world, to 'normal people'. Just because someone likes to think that applying to the Dalton Academy means you're no longer normal.

Well, Blaine hopes that Kurt is one of the few lucky ones. One who's here because of a family tradition, like Trent or David or students who need the extra credits to get into a better college, as Owen did. Maybe Kurt is a genius. But something in the back of Blaine's mind tells him that the reason why Kurt is here has something to do with him believing that everyone was gay. He can easily imagine Kurt in his old school, being pushed against lockers or thrown into dumpsters, or held with his head under water. It's just so familiar.

As he is so lost in his thoughts, Kurt appears next to him, ready to throw away all the bad memories Blaine has just with his smile. "Blaine! I told you, you don't have to wait for me every day. I know how to get to the dining hall."

Blaine nods, curling his lips, "Yeah, that's why you ended up in the library yesterday."

"That was just an accident!" Kurt answers and then they just stay silent for a while.

This isn't one of those stifling and embarrassing silences, where you desperately try to find something to say; it's just a relaxing silence, filled by the voices of the other students in the hallway. Their hands lightly brush against each other and Kurt turns his head to smile at him, with one of those shy smiles, barely visible, that sends chills down Blaine's spine and makes his mouth go dry.

"So, do you want to audition for the Warblers or not?"

Kurt shrugs, pulling at the sleeve of his blazer, "I don't know. My last Glee Club experiences haven't been so great."

"Isn't there where you met your best friend?" Blaine asks, "The one with the name of a car… Ford?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt answers, lightly punching his arm, "And yeah, I met her. But I also had less pleasant experiences. You know, I think I fell in love with their soloist."

Blaine tries to ignore the sensation the revelation provokes in him. He can't decide if he is upset knowing that Kurt fell for someone, worried because he doesn't want to have the same experience or just sorry for him. "Well, I guess… Falling for someone isn't a bad thing, is it?" he asks, waiting for more details.

"Finn, their leader, he's my step-brother now. My dad married his mom. Oh, and he is in a relationship with my second ex-bestfriend, Rachel."

"Oh."


	3. No one is flawless

_**Hi!  
**_

_**Here we have chapter 3… and I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Sometimes begins to happen here, but you'll have to wait to understand what's going on. In the meanwhile, what do you think is wrong with… well, with everyone?**_

_**I also wanted to say that the other Warblers will be in this story too, but I'll show their point of view later, so I'm sorry if you were waiting for them, but you'll have to be a little more patient.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**No one is flawless**_

It's been a week since Kurt transferred to Dalton and he has already learnt a lot of things. He knows how to get to the cafeteria, where Blaine meets him every day to have coffee together before studying. He has learnt that he shouldn't contradict his history teacher, even when he says that America had been discovered in 1489, because it looks like there are theories about a massive connection between the South American and the Mediterranean areas. He knows that the Warblers have rehearsals every afternoon, from seven till nine and he now remembers where his science class is, he learnt it after arriving late to his first lesson because Sebastian Smythe gave him the wrong direction. And yes, he finally met Sebastian.

He spent a lot of time with Blaine and he has to admit that his roommate seems to be perfect. His side of the room is almost as neat as Kurt's side and he has great taste about almost everything. Kurt doesn't dare to give his opinion about clothing and fashion just because he's never seen Blaine wearing something that isn't his uniform or pajamas, but he's pretty sure he has great style too. His notes are neatly organised, his writing clear and accurate with grades that are almost perfect. And he doesn't want to think about his voice, his amazing voice! Blaine is enviably charismatic, literally leaving Kurt envying Blaine for the way he always does or says the right thing at exactly the right moment. He is the perfect mix between Rachel Berry's talent, Quinn Fabray's smartness and Santana Lopez's sex appeal. But Kurt knows that everyone has secrets to hide. With no exception. In fact he has come to find the more someone appears flawless, the bigger the skeletons in their closet. That's why Kurt fears the moment he discovers what is hiding behind the façade of perfection surrounding Blaine Anderson.

There is a part of him that just can't stay away from Blaine, that can't help to scan every corner of every hallway just to lay eyes on him. That can't help but wait for him after every Warbler's meeting. But the other part of him knows that the stronger his feeling get the more he's going to get hurt when Blaine's flaws are revealed.

"Blaine!" he almost yells, greeting him in the hallway and following him.

Blaine holds a couple of books with one arm, his free hand absently playing with the corner of a page, "Hi Kurt! Ready for today?"

He's talking about the audition for the Warblers, which Kurt recently discovered are pretty serious, nothing compared to his old Glee Club. He wishes Blaine could help him with the song he prepared, but he already knows it's against the rules. '_The council has to vote. The majority decides_'. Stupid Wes and his stupid rules. Kurt is worried, maybe freaking out and he really hoped Blaine would have helped. If it had been the other way around, with Blaine auditioning, Kurt wouldn't have hesitated for a second to help him. But that would show an interest, which Blaine doesn't have for Kurt. Because Kurt is just a friend to Blaine, right?

"I'll never be ready," he answers. "Hey, you okay?"

Blaine looks… different. He sounded off yesterday, but Kurt was too worried about his audition to care. He spent the whole evening in the auditorium rehearsing and when he came back to their room, Blaine was already sleeping. And now here he is, concerned, thoughtful, distant.

"Kurt, I'm worried. I saw you talking to Sebastian the other day. I don't want you to trust him, he is not a good guy," he sighs.

Kurt raises his brow,, "We spoke for like, twenty seconds?! And he gave me the wrong directions," he explains and Blaine relaxes almost immediately.

"There's more. I'm worried about Thad too, I don't like the idea of them sharing the same room. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Sebastian or Thad?"

"Thad. I don't- I don't really talk to Sebastian."

Kurt shrugs, "I think you should elaborate. I don't understand what's wrong… I mean, yeah, Sebastian's a douche but I don't get why you're so worried, not if you won't talk to me."

Kurt had noticed that every time Sebastian Smythe's name comes out during a conversation, a wave of discomfort rushes over Blaine and that's why this is the first time he has dared to ask about him. It's out of curiosity, of course, but there is something else too. The way Blaine goes stiff, tightens his hands into fists and chews on his lower lip every time he sees Sebastian. It's worrying Kurt.

"Nobody knows, Kurt. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

Kurt really wished Blaine would trust him enough to tell him, but he can understand his reasons. They are the same reasons why Kurt didn't tell anyone about Dave Karofsky kissing him. Even Mercedes doesn't know about it. He hasn't told Blaine what happened with Dave, so why should Blaine talk to him about his demons? Why would Kurt be so special to deserve Blaine's trust?

"Okay, if this is bothering you so much, maybe you should talk to him. You and Thad are good friends, right?"

Blaine nods. "Beside Wes, he is probably my best friend. But he's really shy, Kurt. I don't know if I can talk to him about certain kind of things. If only Wes-"

"Why did they fight?"

"I'm not really sure, there are rumors. But it sounds so strange," Blaine looks confused and maybe disgusted. Kurt understands he wants to drop the subject as he says, "At least I want to take him back with the Warblers."

Right, the Warblers. Kurt checks is phone. He has forty-five minutes before rehearsals, but he doesn't have the strength to rehearse any more for his audition. He knows the song perfectly, there's no way he could do it any better, not in forty-five minutes anyways. "Okay, let's go find him."

Blaine doesn't say a world, but his eyes are so sweet and full of gratitude that Kurt's heart swells. He walks half a step ahead of Kurt, leading him in the right direction, it's obvious that he already knows where Thad is. Once again he is focused on something, Kurt can almost imagine wheels rotating in his head as he tries to find the right words to use to his friend. He's adorable.

They finally make their way to the cafeteria and Kurt spots Thad in the corner of the room, almost hidden behind a pillar. He is slightly bent over the book he is reading, a green highlighter in his hand and a cup of coffee next to him.

"Ready?" Kurt asks and Blaine's lips curl into a worried expression. "I can wait here, if you want. If you want your privacy, I don't know."

Blaine holds his breath for a moment, his eyes meet Kurt's, almost pleading with him, "Please don't. I'm not good with these kind of situations." Kurt would tell him that there is no situation in which Blaine Anderson is not good, no chance! But he can feel Blaine's discomfort. The only problem is that Kurt still has no clue of what's going on, he doesn't even know Thad and there is nothing he can do to help Blaine.

"Courage."

Blaine nods. It's fascinating how easily he can switch from 'I don't know what to do' to 'Let's get over with this'. He exhales slowly and is back to his normal confidence. They reach Thad's table and Blaine lets all his books fall on it, sitting in front of his friend. After a moment Kurt follows. Thad waits for the sentence he is reading to end before turning to them, awkwardly turning the highlighter in his hand.

"Sebastian locked you out," Blaine points out, it's not even a question.

"Yeah."

Blaine nods again and Kurt knows that he already had the same experiences Thad is having now as he adds, "Sebastian will be back at 3.45. You just need to be outside your room before he gets there. By the way, it's rehearsals time, let's go."

If he could, Kurt would punch Blaine's face. Okay, maybe he wouldn't dare hurt his pretty face, but what is going on in his head? Did he really think it would be that easy or what? Maybe he wasn't wrong when he said that he was no good at handling these situations.

It isn't a surprise that Thad has no intention in following them. "I know, thanks. And I'm not coming. Have a good day," he says, trying to focus on his book again.

"Thad, whatever Seba-"

"Sebastian is the least of my concerns at the moment!" Thad almost yells and Kurt can tell that he is trying to sound angry, even if he just looks like an annoying child, who may be sweet more than frightful, "Leave me alone."

Kurt shrugs, waiting for Blaine to do the next move. If it were him, he would surrender at this point and just let him be. But that's probably just because he doesn't know Thad at all and if he were one of his friends he would have tried harder. Even Kurt can tell that something is wrong with him and if at first it looked like everyone was overreacting, it's now clear how bad he's doing.

"Oh. So you do have a problem," Blaine points out and Thad hides his face in his hands, letting go of the highlighter in his hand.

"Seriously, Blaine. Leave me alone."

"Thad, if there's something-"

"Why do you all act like you don't already know?"

When he looks back at them he is on the verge of crying, his eyes watery and slightly reddened. Kurt can't help but feel awkward staring at him and pretending to care. He's only there because Blaine asked him to be, he wouldn't even have paid attention to him under any other circumstances but despite everything else, he feels bad for Thad. He glances at Blaine, but his friend looks as clueless as he is.

"You know what? I still don't know what happened," Kurt says in the end.

"Well, you can ask Wes. Looks like he has no problem telling everyone his version of the events."

"I'd rather hear yours."

Thad looks at him for the first time, chewing on his lower lip and grabbing the abandoned cup of coffee. He is fighting against himself, trying to figure out if he should talk or not. Kurt is a complete stranger and yet he is the first one to ask what happened, not pretending not to know, not assuming that Wes is right. Well, that's probably just because he hasn't met Wes yet, so he doesn't have preconceived view in his head that Wes is always right. He suddenly wants to tell him everything, to tell him that Wes is the only idiot here; but he is so tired. So he focuses on the coffee in the cup. It's cold and he isn't going to drink it, he wouldn't have drank it anyways, he's already nauseous and his stomach kind of hurts.

"Wes kissed me," he spits out, "We were drunk. _We_, the both of us, not just him. He said I took advantage of him."

How does he know about these rumors? Well, David's looks in the hallway and the not so subtle comments he and Wes made gave him an idea. Blaine's guilty look just confirms his suspicions. He heard the same.

"I had a bruise on my arm for days, Blaine," he says, "He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I didn't do anything."

Chills run down Kurt's spine. It's so familiar, it reminds him of when Karofsky's slimy lips connected with his mouth, his tongue sliding between his teeth and Kurt almost couldn't breathe. Poor kid.

"But you like Wes," Blaine points out.

"Wes is my best friend. Nothing more."

"Good. Now stand up and come with us."

This is how, after a little more praying on Blaine's side, Thad ends up in Dalton's auditorium. He doesn't even know why he decided to follow Kurt and Blaine, maybe he was just tired of hearing them talk and trying to convince him.

Kurt had his audition, Thad should be happy for him, but he can't feel it right now. He is irrationally happy that he got in, he knows being in the Warblers is a great opportunity for everyone. He just can't feel it, as he can't feel anything but this sickening numbness.

Wes's voice fills his ears, but he has no clue what he's talking about. New training program? Maybe regionals. Blaine will have all the solos, of course. Not that he cares.

Blaine is a good friend and Thad should be glad that he cared enough to force him back. He knows that without the Warblers he has no one to rely on and he can't go back, not after he had been doing so good. But how can he act normal when Wes is ignoring him? He's trying his best to forget all the bad things that happened last year, but every time something reminds him of how Wes had been with him in his darkest moments, holding him when he cried, calming him down and showing him that he could be better. So why is Wes doing him this?

As soon as Wes ends his speech and everyone stands up, he decides to try again. So he shyly approaches his friend, "Wes, can we talk?" he wishes he could be more manly, instead of pleading with him, with his voice barely audible and almost stuttering.

"Rehearsal time," he spits out and Thad shrugs. No one is actually rehearsing. Just Blaine and Kurt, but it's only because Kurt doesn't know the choreography they were already working on last year. "You seem out of shape, you need it," he adds and Thad stops breathing.

He turns his head down, looking at his belly and he suddenly wants to throw up and fuck, that was low. His eyes burn, but he won't cry, not here in front of him. He's still trying to calm himself down when someone places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it so tight that it hurts, "Don't listen to him, you're in shape. Can't say the same for his flabby ass."

Thad looks back to find Sebastian already turning away from him and well, he knows that Wes's ass is far from flabby but Sebastian's words made him feel a tiny bit better. He still doesn't know how Sebastian can switch from being an ass to being almost sweet. Maybe he is bipolar? Who knows.

He clenches his teeth and tries to rehearse, he still has too, especially now that the others are dancing too.

He barely takes two steps before Wes hits him, making him lose his balance as he stumbles over his own feet and falls down. As always he's being ridiculous and the others are going to make fun of him, he thinks, assessing the damage. His wrist hurts, but he just needs to bandage it tight. He's used to this. It's nothing compared to the pain in his ankle. He must have twisted it bad. Fuck.

He sits there for a moment, dazed from the fall and too embarrassed to look up. In the background he can hear Wes yelling at someone for making him trip. It's Sebastian of course. He wants to cry so bad. He should have stayed in his room or in the cafeteria. He shouldn't have come back here. But he won't give Wes any other reason to make him feel weak, so he slowly stands back up, fighting against the intense pain.

Wes looks at him and Thad knows that he is worried about him, because maybe it's true that Wes had become the worst douche here, but he knows Thad well enough to know when he is in pain.

Again, he clenches his teeth and moves on.


	4. Secrets

_**So, this chapter is quite important. A lot happens here and we start to understand something about the two main couples. **_

_**In the next chapter, we'll finally meet the other Warblers too, so don't worry!  
**_

_**I really hope you'll like this and I'd be glad to know your opinion about this story.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Secrets**_

As soon as rehearsals end, Blaine and Kurt go back into their room. They don't have any projects to finish for the night, all their homework done. They'll probably just talk until one of them fall asleep, that's what they've been doing the past few days. It's their new routine and they both like it. Kurt is easy to approach, he accepts every awkward behaviour Blaine may have, he even admitted to like Blaine's Bananas in Pajamas bed sheets. Blaine still remembers how much Sebastian laughed at him when he saw them and Danny, his second roommate thought Blaine was a ten years old kid who happened to be there because of a misunderstanding. Instead after Kurt admitted to liking them, or to quote him finding them 'absolutely adorable', they discovered just how much they had in common.

Kurt is also incredibly reassuring. Even if he is unaware of it, just with his eyes he can calm Blaine down when he's having a bad day. It happened the first time when professor Tate announced a test on something that Blaine hadn't studied yet, so he spent the whole night up studying, trying to figure out how to pass the test. So Kurt stayed up with him all night, helping him or just telling him how great he was doing. It happened again. Every time Blaine felt like breaking down, Kurt was somehow next to him and Blaine felt better.

They are silently walking to their dorm when Sebastian approaches them with an impolite "Blaine, can we talk?" not even acknowledging Kurt and Blaine instantly turns to his roommate, looking for help. He doesn't want to talk to Sebastian, he thought he had made it clear.

Kurt shrugs, giving Blaine a chance to decide what he wants to do. So when he finally looks back to Sebastian, he mumbles, "I'm busy," already looking for Kurt's hand and as soon as he grabs it, he leads him to their room, almost running, his breath caught in his throat. He needs to calm down right now, or he might faint. Everything is spinning and he feels dizzy, he isn't even sure if he is walking straight. He's probably hunched over or swaying back and forth. Kurt is holding him up now, Blaine can feel his warm hands around his shoulders, he just can't look at him.

Somehow they arrive at their room and Blaine slides against the first wall he can reach, sitting on the cold floor when his legs finally give out. And when did he start hyperventilating? This is not good, not good at all. It's not normal that as soon as Sebastian got near him, he had a panic attack. He can feel it, his heart racing, his hands sweaty, he is shaking so bad and he knows that he's going to have a heart attack just then and there. He is having a fucking panic attack. It had been months since the last one. Fucking Sebastian.

"Hey, Blaine? You okay?" Kurts voice breaks through his thoughts.

He seems so worried and Blaine wishes he could tell him that it's not as bad as it looks and that he is going to feel better in a couple of minutes. It's just that he is so scared right now that he is not sure if he is going to feel better at all. He opens his mouth, trying to say something, trying to tell him 'Panic attack', but no sound comes out. He gulps as much air as he can, knowing it won't be enough.

He can't breathe and he's going to pass out, all while Kurt looks at him wide eyes and scared to death. If he won't talk to him after this, Blaine won't blame him. He is just waiting for Kurt to stand up and leave him there to die alone.

Kurt instead sits next to Blaine and puts his arm around his shoulders. He likes Kurt's scent and he loves when Kurt touches him, just not right now, so he tries to move away. He can't breathe, he needs more air, more room, he can't be touched. But Kurt's grip is too strong and his other hand ends up on Blaine's chest, pressing down slightly, forcing him to breathe out all the air trapped in his lungs.

"Good. You're doing good," Kurt tells him, like a mantra "Just calm down. Easy."

"S'ry," is the first thing Blaine manages to say after a while. His vision better now, even if everything is fuzzy, he can see flashes of light and shapes all around and it's better than two seconds before. He can't say how long it had last. Panic attacks are usually no longer than a couple of minutes. Even if it seems so much more.

Kurt slowly moves his hand from his chest, trying to convince him that he can breathe on his own but he still holds him with an arm around his shoulders and Blaine carefully puts his head on Kurt's shoulder. He is exhausted, his legs are still shaking, his chest hurts and his throat burns. Not to mention how embarrassed he feels.

He has never seen someone else going through a panic attack, he has no clue how it looks but he has seen how the others look at him after he has one and they always look so scared. He feels so sorry that Kurt had to see that.

"Feeling better?"

Blaine nods, still out of breath and closes his eyes, trying to calm down his heart beat. It's okay, everything is fine. Sebastian is not here and Kurt hasn't gone anywhere.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sebastian happened."

Kurt forces him up and carries him onto the bed, sitting next to him once again, with a bottle of water in one hand and helps him drink a few sips.

"Care to elaborate?"

Blaine knows he has to. Kurt deserves an explanation but he doesn't want to tell him any details. So he talks about his first year at Dalton. He transferred here after his classmates decided it would be fun to kick him in the parking lot, leaving him there with a broken arm and a collapsed lung. That's the reason why he and Sebastian became friends, they shared a lot of bad memories, had almost the same experiences.

He has to tell Kurt how Sebastian deceived him, letting him think they were friends and then _forced_ him.

"Sebastian isn't a bad guy. He just-"

"He is a horrible person, Blaine!" Kurt yells. "He is so horrible and I am so sorry. But, why didn't you tell anyone? I don't get it."

"Kurt, almost everyone here has had bad experiences."

"Yeah Blaine, you're right. That's not an excuse." They're both crying at this point.

"It does though," Blaine says, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "Sebastian didn't want to hurt me. He cared about me, I know _that_."

Kurt grabs his shoulders with both hands, looking at him right in the eyes, trying to focus him as much as he can, "Blaine? Sebastian raped you, in your bathroom. You need to tell someone."

"Please, don't say that word," Blaine whispers. He still can't say it, he probably never will. He isn't even sure it can be considered rape; they had something more than a friendship, Blaine never said he was a virgin, there was no way Sebastian could have known that he didn't want it. Right? It had just been a coincidence that they were closed in the bathroom and that the small space was scaring Blaine so much that he couldn't talk. But, Sebastian knew indeed that Blaine hated small spaces…

And what's the point of telling this to someone? Sebastian was as scared as Blaine was. He won't do that again. Maybe it could sound naïve on his part, but he still believes Sebastian is a good guy, even if he can't talk to him without feeling sick.

"Oh God," Kurt hugs him and Blaine feels like he can really cry for the first time, without feeling guilty about it.

"Calm down Princess."

Sebastian can't take it anymore. It's been at least twenty minutes since Thad started to complain, whimpering and fidgeting, forcing him to stay awake.

Instead of calming down, Thad switches on the light next to his bed, annoyingly lighting up Sebastian's side of the room too, so he curls up in the bed, covering his face with his pillows, still trying to sleep.

"Sebastian?" Thad calls, his voice rough, tear strained, "Please-"

"I said, let me sleep," he grunts.

"Please, can you give me my phone? Please."

Sebastian stays still for a moment, his head under his pillow, his eyes closed, processing what Thad just said. Then he stands up, tugging his sheets with him and snaps, "Can't you get your fucking phone by yourself? And why in the hell do you need it in the middle of the night?"

Thad stares at him crying, knowing that if he really needs it, he has to get it by himself. So he carefully places his feet on the floor, with what looks like an incredible effort to Sebastian and he holds his breath standing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, almost worried by the way Thad has to rely on the wall, trying to balance his weight on one leg. When his roommate doesn't answer, Sebastian looks down, focusing on the foot Thad is keeping off the floor and which looks painfully swollen, "What happened to your ankle?"

Thad takes another small step, trying to reach the phone on his desk and clenches his teeth, "Someone made me fall," he answers.

"Oh, come on! You didn't fall that bad. And you could walk few minutes ago."

"Yeah," he answers, trying another small step and feeling his leg give out under his weight.

Sebastian catches him as he loses his balance, holding him with one hand on his left arm and the other on his waist. "Come on. Just- just sit down." He doesn't like being so close to him. Actually, Sebastian doesn't like being close to anyone, but Thad is leaning on him heavily and he can't let go.

"I need to go to the nurse," he breaths out.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow? Try to sleep and let me do the same, will you?"

Thad swears and, come on, Thad never swears! That's what really worries Sebastian. Not to mention how pale Thad looks, nor the way he is shaking in his arms.

Sighing Sebastian helps him sit on the bed again, staring at him for a moment and deciding his next move. He wants to help him, but what if he hurts him more? He should just go back to sleep and let him be. He can't help him, he can't be gentle with him now, or he will do it again and he can't let himself do that. He won't hurt Thad like he hurt Blaine.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"It's not. I just really need to go to the nurse. Please."

"I'm not helping you."

"For God's sake, Sebastian. Just give me the fucking phone," he snaps, tears running down his cheeks, his lips quivering, "Give it to me and I won't bother you again. Don't think I'm happy to be here asking for your help."

"Why do you need your phone?"

Thad gives him a look and Sebastian feels stupid for a moment, "To call someone who can help. I can't walk and I really need to go. So, if you-"

"Okay," Sebastian sighs. Fuck, he has to do something. It's his fault if Thad is hurt. And he has to admit that the idea of scooping him up in his arms excites him.

"What are you doing now?" Thad asks when Sebastian approaches him.

"I'll take you to the nurse, Princess. But tell this to someone and I'll kill you. Deal?" he says, finally taking a hold of Thad and literally carrying him bridal style. "You're just lucky your roommate happens to be so tough," he says, hoping that it sounds like a joke more than anything else.

Thad barely nods, but he doesn't dare to answer, afraid that Sebastian would change his mind.

He walks quickly, afraid to be seen and for the first time in his entire time at the Dalton Accademy he is happy that his room isn't too far from the nurse station. At least he won't have to walk through the whole school with Thad in his arms. Not that he wouldn't be happy about that, it would just look awkward.

"Why are you crying again?" he asks, rolling his eyes at the way Thad acts.

"It hurts. Can't help it."

Sebastian shrugs, pushing the door open with is foot and finally letting go of Thad, next to one of the beds. "Is there anyone here?"

A nurse comes a few seconds later, when Thad is already laying on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Smythe, what have you done this time?" the nurse asks, giving him a weird look. He had been here quite a lot last year, so she is just waiting for him to show what kind of harm he has done this time. Well, it isn't his fault if when he gets angry he tends to punch whatever happens to be in front of him, which sometimes happens to be a wall or a mirror. But he hasn't done that this time. Actually he hasn't punched anything since the beginning of the year, which is weird, now that he notices it.

"He didn't do anything," Thad answers, "I fell."

"Oh."

The nurse turns in Thad's general direction and Sebastian crosses his arms on his chest, awkwardly shifting his weight from a leg to the other. What is he supposed to do? Should he stay here or just go away? In the end he has done his job, taking his roommate here, he isn't supposed to stay with him. they are _not_ friends. But on the other hand, it's Sebastian's fault that Thad fell. He broke his ankle, holy fuck!

And Sebastian really didn't want to cause that. He had probably pushed Wes on purpose, but it was his way to punish him for the words he said to Thad. And fuck the zero tolerance policy, he would have been happy to hurt Wes. What he had said, the false statement about Thad's shape, that was bullying too. You don't know how someone could react to that and Wes should be more careful when he opens his mouth.

He is focused on his own thoughts, until the nurse says the word "injection", disappearing a second later.

"Injection?" he asks worried and Thad bites his lip, closing his eyes again as he answers, "I'm hemophiliac."

"And so?"

"And so what?"

"And so what does it has to do with an injection? You hurt your ankle, you aren't bleeding or anything ."

"Why don't you just go back to sleep? Leave me-"

"Alone, yeah. Fuck that." Nope. No way. He carried him here, he has been almost gentle with him and he won't just pretend not to care. "Why do you need an injection?" he asks again.

"Because my ankle is bleeding inside, that's why it looks so bad. The injection should stop the bleeding. Happy now?"

"Hey, you don't need to be so harsh."

Thad manages to laugh, even if there is no happiness in his laugh, "Isn't that what you always do?"

"I helped you."

"And I said thank you. End of story. You don't need to baby me."

Sebastian bites his lip hard. He is so mad at himself for the way he always manages to do the wrong thing at the wrong moment with Thad; he really doesn't hate him. Actually, for some abnormal reason he would be glad to make a good impression on him. It's just that the harder he tries, the worse the things go. And this whole thing just keeps reminding him of what happened with Blaine last year.

"Look, I-"

He doesn't have a chance to end his sentence, as the nurse comes back carrying a tray with… well, Sebastian doesn't even know what kind of medical items are there, but there is a needle and that's enough for him to turn his gaze away. He barely listens to what she is asking or how Thad is answering, but he can't help but widen his eyes when the nurse finally stabs the needle into Thad's thin hand. His hand, really?

He shakes his head, forcing his eyes away and focuses on Thad's impassive face until his hand is covered with a band-aid.

"You need to rest for a couple of days, you know that, right?" she says, once his ankle has been tightly wrapped up, "If it's still swollen like this tomorrow, you need to go to the hospital. And you should stay here tonight."

She takes her tray again and goes somewhere.

So Sebastian shrugs and takes a chair from the corner of the room, getting next to Thad's bed, sitting on it with his legs crossed. "What now?" he asks when Thad gives him a weird look.

"Why are you still here? Didn't want to sleep?"

"Mmmh," Sebastian locks his eyes to Thad's, waiting for his reaction when he says, "What would you do if I'd tell you that I'm worried about you?"

"I'd say that I really don't want you to make fool of me and I'd like to be alone."

Sebastian shrugs. He can't blame Thad for how low he thinks about him, but it still hurts. And he's worried about him, by the way. He always looks so sad that Sebastian's heart aches; he always shuts himself down, doesn't dare to answer when it's not necessary and that's not normal. He knows this kind of behaviour, knows it too well for his own displeasure and it's really not okay.

They stay silent for the next ten minutes, until Sebastian decides to say something incredibly ridiculous. "You're tough, you know? I might like you."

"Tough? Me? But, you just spent hours telling me to stop crying and be a man!"

Sebastian shrugs, "You have been walking around the whole evening with a bleeding ankle, you let the nurse stab a needle into your hand without even blinking. That's pretty impressive."

"The great Sebastian Smythe is afraid of a small needle?" he says, almost smiling and Sebastian allows his body to relax.

"Never said that."


	5. The right thing to do

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**First of all, I need to apologize, since I completely forgot to tell you that there was a mention of rape in the last chapter. I'll be more careful from now on, I promise!**_

_**So… in this chapter we'll finally read something about the other Warblers. I'm sorry if Jeff looks a little stupid (you'll understand once you have read the chapter), but part of his speech –the wedding part- is exactly what a friend of mine told me more than once. So, yeah, I had to write that!**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this!**_

_**The right thing to do**_

It's obvious that after a certain kind of conversation things change and that's what happened to Thad and Sebastian, it is of course what happened to Kurt and Blaine too.

Everyone has noticed that something has changed, even if nobody knows exactly what happened.

Wes nervously chews on his nails, doing his best to ignore Nick, Jeff and David as they talk about the recent events among the Warblers.

"In my opinion Blaine and Kurt are adorable," Jeff says, dramatically crossing his fingers together and holding his hands to his chest, being so ridiculous that even Nick gives him a funny look. Nick is usually the more romantic one under normal circumstances but when it comes to being blatant and embarrassing someone in the process, Jeff is the one who leads the ship.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. I don't think they're together," David interjects, trying to keep their feet on solid ground. "They're just talking to each other, that's what roommates do."

A second later the four of them are staring at Blaine and Kurt again, intensely watching how they sip their coffee, "The way they have always done since they first met," Wes says, "They are friends, and there is nothing ambiguous in the way they act." He just wants to prove what David said before, but it looks like he doesn't even believe in his own words. To be honest it's odd the way Blaine is letting someone be so close to him, it's never happened before. Even Wes, who always claims to be Blaine's best friend has never spent as much time with him, or even Sebastian -before their _incident_\- has never touched him that much, without Blaine complaining. But still, Blaine lets Kurt touch his shoulder, even hold his hand sometimes and maybe they have never kissed each other, at least not in public -and Blaine would probably deny it- but something is definitely going on, even if David can't see it.

"I'd give anything to listen to what they're saying right now."

"They're probably planning their wedding."

"Well, they'd better avoid May 7th for their ceremony, since it'll be our wedding day. It's the day we met, you _do_ remember that, right Nicky? Oh, and they'd better not-"

Well, this is the right moment to stop Jeff, before it's too late and they're forced to listen to his horribly long monologues about the color of their tuxedos and the fact that they need young girls dressed up nicely, spreading pink and white petals all over the floor as they reach the altar. And Nick's mom will wear an orange dress, since Jeff's mom would be too much like a pumpkin wearing it, so she will be dressed in green. And Wes needs to cut his hair shorter and preferably come with another girlfriend to the wedding, since Jeff doesn't like his actual girlfriend.

Yeah, they really have had this kind of conversation, not necessarily while drunk and there is no other way to stop Jeff than kissing him.

"They are so lovely together. Almost as lovely as we are, aren't they, Nicky?"

Wes is almost enjoying being here with his friends, he is so happy to see Blaine like this, even if he hopes Blaine is taking it slow and not doing something he will regret later.

He sighs, rolling his eyes and absently looking at the door. He regrets it as soon as he spots the next figure coming into the cafeteria. Sebastian. Wes follows his movements as he walks to the counter, nonchalantly leaning against it.

"Is everything okay?" David asks, quietly placing a hand on his thigh, too high for Wes's liking.

He barely nods, unable to avert his eyes from Sebastian and his mouth moves before he has a chance to stop himself, "Have you seen Thad today?"

He stares at Jeff and Nick for a spit second but all he gets is a shake of their head. "He wasn't even here for breakfast this morning," Jeff points out.

David's hand stiffens on his thigh but he doesn't say anything. He and Thad have never been good friends and Wes knows that David is secretly glad that they aren't on good terms anymore. A friend shouldn't be happy that other friends fight, should they? David shouldn't be happy to see Wes losing one of his best friends.

"Hey, Wes!?" Nick snaps his fingers in front of Wes's face and Wes blinks as he friend suggests, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What should I say?"

"That you're an idiot and you're sorry," Jeff answers and Nick kicks him under the table, rephrasing for his boyfriend, "You really should tell him that you're sorry. It was just a stupid kiss Wes and you really are overreacting, the both of you."

"I'm hetero," Wes replies for the hundredth time in the last few days, "And I have a girlfriend."

Nick sighs, running a hand over his tired eyes and tightening his jaw. Wes is well aware of what he's thinking, that's why he doesn't dare look into his eyes. He knows that Nick is ready to punch him, knock some sense into his head, forcing him to understand that yes, he is gay and nothing there is wrong with that. Oh, and he happens to be in love with David, by the way.

But this can't be possible. He was drunk, that's the only reason why he kissed Thad. It has nothing to do with what Nick told him, that he had more than likely been curious, that he wanted to know how it feels to kiss another man. That's exactly what Nick told him when they first talked about the kiss, a few minutes after it had happened, before spring break.

Some of the other Warblers had accidentally overheard their conversation, asking Wes what happened. That's how Wes started to tell everyone that Thad had kissed him. It was easier; he didn't think it would be that bad. He never said Thad took advantage of him, but someone said that and Thad heard somehow. And now he's angry and Wes doesn't know how to face him, how to fix things with him. And that makes no sense because they are best friends.

And the next time Wes needs advice, he won't go to Nick. No way.

David is still silent, his hand still on Wes's thigh and Wes is starting to sweat, terrified. What if he knows? He hopes that Nick never mentioned it to anyone, -not even Jeff- the way Wes feels about David, but still, Nick noticed, so why wouldn't David?

David can't know.

"Nick, come on. I know you still talk to him. How is he?" Wes almost begs, but Nick just shrugs and when Jeff opens his mouth to answer Wes's question, Nick shuts him down. "If you're so worried, go and ask him yourself."

"I'm not worried. I don't even care," he mumbles and Nick almost slaps him.

He can't help it; he is already truly scared that he hurt him at practice yesterday. Under normal circumstances he would have taken care of him, he would have taken him to the nurse and kept him calm. He knows how scared Thad gets, even if he doesn't want to admit it. He is scared by a lot of things. Like thunderstorms. It had been a rainy night but Wes doubts that Sebastian kept him company, so Thad had probably been awake the whole night. Wes surely couldn't sleep, thinking about him. He is scared of blood too. He should be used to seeing it, but he still gets scared. Wes still remembers when he fainted after he cut his hand in woodworking class.

But he can't talk to Thad. Not now that David is so close, that they are so good together, even just as friends.

"Leave it Wes. If it was something serious Nick wouldn't have been such an ass. Thad is fine, they're just acting as melodramatic as always," David says and his tone looks a little too harsh.

"Actually," Jeff answers, "He fell yesterday, if you haven't noticed. Oh, of course you didn't notice David, you were too interested in eyeing Wes's ass to care."

Nick almost laughs, but Wes and David just blush, looking in opposite directions and no one talks anymore. In the meanwhile Wes still notices Sebastian is getting two cups from the counter and leaving. He can't help but wonder if one of them is for Thad and what game Sebastian is playing with him.

Wes doesn't notice that he is clenching his teeth; he is so focused in his thoughts. Then suddenly he hears a chair sliding on the floor and looks back to his friends. Nick and Jeff are both standing in front of him, holding hands as always.

"We've got to go. And Wes? Think about what I said."

Wes nods. He doesn't have a choice If he wants to know what's going on with Thad, he'll have to do this on his own. "I have to go," he mumbles; abruptly standing up, ready to give up on David. He cares about Thad, he can't do this to him. It's just taken him a while to understand that.

"Wes," David calls him, "Thad is fine. You know how they are; Jeff and Nick love to see drama in everything. And we have rehearsals, come on."

"Rehearsals are in an hour and half David. I really have to go."

He crosses his arms over his chest, hugging himself, rather than to looking intimidating and slowly turns away. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't he just accept his feeling and live with them? And especially, why does David have to make things even harder?

He is making a fool of himself, Nick is right. But if he really wants to admit his feelings, he'll need all the help possible. He'll need his best friend back.

He suddenly moves faster, almost running through the hallway and as soon as he gets to Thad's room he punches hard against the wall.

It's not surprising that Sebastian is the one who opens the door, with a harsh, "What do you need?"

"I was- I was looking for Thad."

"Bye." Is Sebastian's reply. And then he shuts the door again.

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a bench in the garden. Kurt loves this school, it's like heaven to him, there is everything he has always dreamed of and he is even getting used to the uniform. Blaine's company is just the cherry on top of the cake.

"Kurt? What do you think Sebastian wanted yesterday?" he asks, playing with an arid leaf.

"I don't really know."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

Kurt nods, unable to answer properly. He really doesn't like this situation. He knew Blaine was hiding something from the very first moment he saw him, but that doesn't mean he was prepared for what Blaine had told him. He likes Blaine, he has grown fond with him and he can't stand that sad look in his eyes.

Kurt had always believed that he had been an unlucky child. His mother's death, being gay in public school, Rachel not talking to him anymore, Finn not wanting to share his room with a gay guy, Karofsky kissing him. Now it all seems so stupid. His roommate has been raped by a man who literally lives with him, whose face he has to see almost every day, and still he pretends to be okay.

Is it creepy that Kurt is more worried about Blaine being scared of Sebastian, than himself being in the same school with someone who actually raped a classmate? He should be afraid of being around Sebastian, but the truth is that he's too worried for Blaine to care about Sebastian; if anything he is angry at him.

"We don't have to talk about it," Kurt says after a while, "But, are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine shrugs, "Everything is fine. Warblers are doing great, I think I did well in my last french test. Nothing could be better. What about you?"

"Can I- May I tell you a secret, Blaine?" he waits for Blaine to nod but then he doesn't have the strength to tell him what he's thinking about. "Wait, I have to ask you something first."

"What?"

"You told me once that almost everyone here has had bad experiences. I swear, I don't want to seem like a meddler or rude but – I mean, what kind of experiences are we talking about?"

Blaine sighs dramatically, he closes his eyes for a split second and when he opens them, he isn't looking at Kurt anymore, instead he is focusing on the leaf in his hand. "I don't want to talk about my past, if that's what you are asking. Don't take it the wrong way, Kurt. It's just that I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, slow down," Kurt stops him, before Blaine starts rambling again. It happens a lot. Blaine always thinks he's giving the wrong answer, he always tries to explain his reasons, as if he has to prove to everyone that he has a point. "I wasn't talking about you. Just – in general, I guess. I just want to understand."

Blaine nods, more relaxed. "It depends. I don't know what you want me to say. But if you'd open the files Mrs. Pillsbury-"

"Mrs. Pillsbury?" he asks incredulous. What are the chances she's the same weird redhead from McKinley high? Almost none. But in the end she was the one who gave Burt all the brochures of the Dalton Accademy.

"She's the school psychologist. She's a therapist or something like that, working here twice a week. Some of us are in therapy, you know? I guess, if you opened her files, you'd find… well, whatever weirdness you could think of."

"Have you ever spoken to her?" When Blaine doesn't answer, he reformulates his question in the more proper way, "Are you still seeing her?"

"What did you want to tell me, Kurt?"

"Something happened," he starts. Kurt doesn't know what he expects from this conversation. Why is he even talking to Blaine? What is he supposed to say after this? What will he think about Kurt? "Maybe it's – it's not as bad as what happened to you, or to everyone else here. But it has been horrible for me. And now I know that I overreacted, I – Blaine, I never told this to anyone. Even Mercedes doesn't know. And sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about it. Do you think that talking would help?"

Blaine seems oddly interested in the conversation, worried about what Kurt might say.

"I don't know," he answers, "I don't think that something will change just because you talk. I mean, you know when people say that it will be better if you say it out loud? That you'll start seeing things under another light?" he moves his hands, drawing quotes in the air and talking with an odd voice, probably making the impression of someone who actually told him that, "That's not the truth. People tell you that just because they want to know what you are hiding."

"Oh."

"I want to know, too. But I won't force you," he says, staring at the sunset, "If you want to talk, I'd be glad to know what's wrong with you. Maybe I'd be able to give you some advice, who knows? But if you think that talking to me or to anyone else would be the solution to whatever is wrong with you – Kurt I'm sorry. I'm not really good at handling things with emotions and all."

Kurt is crying now, he's too emotional, as always. But suddenly he is overwhelmed by his sincerity. Blaine, cute and little Blaine, is the first one who doesn't offer a miracle, who tells him the truth. "At my old school there was this guy, one of Finn's friends. He kissed me. And yes, I know it's not that bad. But Blaine, it was my first kiss, I had never been kissed before that. Well, actually Rachel kissed me in first grade, but that's not the point. I hated them. Those two kisses, I didn't like them, I was… disgusted, maybe. How do I know that I'm gay if I'm disgusted by a man kissing me?"

Blaine looks at him with wide eyes, "This guy, did you like him? Before the kiss, were you interested in him in that way?"

"No!" Kurt answers with no hesitation, "I – no, not at all. He made my life a living hell, he threatened to kill me, he slushied me almost every day."

"And you still wonder why you didn't like the kiss, Kurt?" he leans in Kurt's direction, whispering next to his cheek, "I don't like girls and I didn't like what happened with Sebastian either. But I never thought I was a hermaphrodite, you know?"

They look at each other for a moment, then they both burst into laughter.


End file.
